numberjacksfandomcom-20200213-history
International dubs
Numberjacks has been translated into a number of international dubs. الأرقام الجميلة الأرقام الجميلة (al'arqam aljamilat) is the Arabic dub of Numberjacks. Its broadcast channel is Baraem. מספרי משימה מספרי משימה (Maspri mashima) is the Hebrew dub of Numberjacks. Its broadcast channel is Hop. Dubbers * Orly Tagger as 3 * Ethan Greenberg as 4, Puzzler (בועת הבעיות, Bavat habayot) * Naama Ozen as 5 * Liron Leb as 6, Shape Japer (משנה צורה, Mashana tzora) * Maya Bar Shalom as 7, 9 * David Lerner as Puzzler (חידוני, Chidoni), Agent 27 * Bar Sabir as Agent 108 * Noah Feldman as Various Characters * Roy Niv as Various Agents * Timor Shafir as Various Agents * Noam Tal as Various Agents * Liraz Gordon as Various Agents * Yahli Niv Vaschler as Various Agents * Nam Klinstein as Various Agents * Noga Barak as Various Agents * Ayir Shafir as Various Agents Trivia * The dub title's name means "task numbers". * 0, 1, 2, and 8's dubbers are unconfirmed. * Like the original English dub, 7 and 9 are voiced by the same actress. I Numerotti I Numerotti is the Italian dub of ''Numberjacks. Its broadcast channel is Playhouse Disney Italy. Dubbers * Luca Tesei as 0, 1 * Sara Tesei as 2 * Agnese Marteddu as 3 * Omar Vitelli as 4 * Valeria Vidali as 5 * Nicola Marcucci as 6 * Antonella Baldini as 7, 9 * Fabrizio Vidale as 8 * Marco Benvenuto as Shape Japer (Cambiaforme) * Laura Lenghi as Spooky Spoon * Alessandro Quarta as Puzzler Trivia * Like the original English dub, 0/1 and 7/9 are voiced by the same respective actors. * The Numbertaker's Italian name is Aspiranumeri. * In this dub, the Problem Blob is only referred as Blob. * In this dub, Agents are co-produced as regular Italian children. Los Super Numeros ''Los Super Numeros is the Latin American Spanish dub of ''Numberjacks. Its broadcast channel is CBeebies Latin America. Dubbers * Sebastián Salas as 0 * Dilma Gómez as 1 * Juliana Mora as 2 * Shirley Marulanda as 3 * Javier Rodríguez Castellanos as 4 * Bernardo Mayorga as 5 * Leonardo Salas as 6 * Unknown as 7 * Unknown as 8 * Unknown as 9 * Klaudia Kotte as Spooky Spoon (Cuchara) * Rafael Gómez as Puzzler (Rompecabezas) Trivia * 7, 8, and 9's dubbers are unconfirmed. Supercyfry ''Supercyfry is the Polish dub of ''Numberjacks. Its broadcast channel is CBeebies Poland. Dubbers Series 1 * Anna Apostolakis – '''Cyfry 0, 1, 2, 7 * Elżbieta Kopocińska-Bednarek – Cyfra 3 * Krzysztof Szczerbiński – Cyfra 4 * Joanna Pach – Cyfra 5 * Grzegorz Drojewski – Cyfra 6 * Tomasz Bednarek – Cyfra 8 * Brygida Turowska – Cyfra 9 * Dariusz Odija – Lektor (odc. 1-17) * Cezary Kwieciński * Adam Krylik – Pan Zagadka * Magdalena Krylik - Agent 33 * Katarzyna Łaska * Izabela Dąbrowska – Hultaj Chochla * Mieczysław Morański – Niekształtek Series 2 * Elżbieta Kopocińska – Cyfra 3 * Joanna Pach – Cyfra 5 * Krzysztof Szczerbiński – Cyfra 4 * Grzegorz Drojewski – Cyfra 6 * Aleksander Mikołajczak - Problematyk * Brygida Turowska – Cyfra 9 * Tomasz Bednarek – Cyfra 8 * Anna Apostolakis - Cyfry 0, 1, 2, 7 * Katarzyna Łaska - Hultaj Chochla * Wojciech Machnicki - ** Niekształtek ** Pan Zagadka Суперцифры 'Суперцифры (Supertsifry) is the Russian (vocie-over) dub of Numberjacks. Category:VOICEOVERS